Yuuzhan Vong
"For all the evil the enemy do, they aren't dark, exactly—the enemy are entirely outside the Multiverse." : ―BJ Blazkowiczsrc The Yuuzhan Vong—"Children of Yun-Yuuzhan" (Second Human Empire: Forsaken Children or Siw'inik Vili'chini), also called the Chosen Race, and sometimes incorrectly abbreviated to Vong, which implied that one was disowned by their family and their gods. The Yuuzhan Vong and their Chazrach slaves were among the few alien species known to originate outside the multiverse (the only known others being the Silentium, the Wioni and the Abominor). A typical Yuuzhan Vong resembled a Human in form, though they were taller and heavier than the average Human and had less hair on their heads.The Yuuzhan Vong were religious zealots, who viewed mechanical technology as blasphemy. Their technological innovations were genetically engineered and purely organic. Additionally, the Yuuzhan Vong deeply respected pain to the point of masochism, and strove to improve their physical capabilities through organ grafting. Such grafting was a status symbol within Yuuzhan Vong society. As of now the Yuuzhan Vongs joined the Coalition of Independent States and later the Hegemony of Independent States. They also played a major role in "The Day The Multiverse Burned" and a major player in the Third Multiverse War Biology The Yuuzhan Vong were a humanoid species—initially leading some to believe that they were a Human offshoot race—but there were differences between Humans and Yuuzhan Vong. For example, Yuuzhan Vong typically lacked kidneys.3 The Yuuzhan Vong were also much taller and had heavier builds than the average Human, though this could be a result of selective breeding.4 Yuuzhan Vong also had a longer life span than the average Human, generally around three times that of a Human's.2 Genetically, they shared many elements that made them similar to Humans, which was considered unusual as they were an extragalactic species, but one notable difference was one element of their genetic structure that was present in all their biotechnology.5 Yuuzhan Vong had sloping, almost ridge-like foreheads. Several Yuuzhan Vong had been seen with pointed ears, while just as many had been seen without them. These could have been ritual mutilations, or a genetic variation; there is no conclusive evidence as to what the species' norm was. Yuuzhan Vong also had short, stub-like noses, making their faces appear skull-like.4 The Yuuzhan Vong usually had black hair, though in lesser amounts on both the head and body than Humans, but often wore it much longer than them (in many cases, they were also completely bald). Small blue sacks could be found under the eyes of the Yuuzhan Vong, and they were often considered a mark of beauty.5 These eyesacks expanded and contracted to reflect a Yuuzhan Vong's mood, as the species did not use the facial expressions preferred by Humans.6 Through the blue sacks under their eyes, they were capable of telling if an individual was in delight or were suffering from rage.7 The most common skin tone among the Yuuzhan Vong was gray, with the second most common being yellow. Another major characteristic was their jet black blood.6 The Yuuzhan Vong nervous system was very conductive, as if it was made specifically for feeling pain.8 This nervous system was noted as containing aspects that were not found in Humans and likewise, there were elements within a Human nervous system that were not found in a Yuuzhan Vong. It was also noted that their tissue was very different from a Human's, which made the use of the Yuuzhan Vong Qah cells difficult on them as the Human brain eventually rejected the cells. Culture Yuuzhan Vong culture was centered on sacrifice and their gods, although warriors in particular were centered on the philosophy of pain. They ended to glorify pain, not as a motive for action but rather as a state of living. This was because they believed that, just like their gods had sacrificed their bodies to create the galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong themselves were to sacrifice parts of their body for a greater purpose. As such, they believed that by remaking their own bodies, they were becoming closer to their deities. While this was the case, they never maimed their bodies in a manner that would permanently hinder their ability to function.13 This resulted in individual Yuuzhan Vong having mottling or scarring, and sweeping tattoos. The more elite individuals were even known to graft organs from other creatures into their bodies. Devotional practices to the gods called for bloodletting at prayer times. Shamed Ones were forbidden from attending religious ceremonies. Deities : "All living creatures serve the Yuuzhan Vong. And we serve the gods." : ―Warmaster Tsavong Lah The Yuuzhan Vong religion, called the True Way, was very important to the Yuuzhan Vong. They were devout and had many gods and, prior to their defeat, believed it was their duty to appease their gods' desires through conquest and genocide. Yun-Yuuzhan : Main article: Yun-Yuuzhan Yun-Yuuzhan, the creator, was the most powerful deity of the Yuuzhan Vong religion. He sacrificed most of his body parts to create the lesser deities and the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy. Only the Supreme Overlord had direct contact with him. Yun-Harla : Main article: Yun-Harla Yun-Harla was the Trickster, the Cloaked Goddess and Goddess of deception and aggression. Yun Harla represented the political caste. Having learned this information, the Alliance military had their top pilot, Jaina Solo, codenamed "Trickster" and "Goddess" in an act of psychological warfare against the Yuuzhan Vong invaders, who would believe they were fighting the living form of one of their most powerful deities. Yun-Yammka : Main article: Yun-Yammka Yun-Yammka was the Slayer, and the god of war. His image was a of a multi-tentacled being, and was the inspiration for the form of the yammosk. He was primarily worshipped by the warrior caste. He was in actuality created by the Priest caste when the Yuuzhan Vong turned to war. Yun-Ne'Shel : Main article: Yun-Ne'Shel Yun-Ne'Shel was the Modeler. She oversaw natural life cycles and was worshiped by the shaper caste. Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah (The Lover Gods) : Main articles: Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah were the Lover Gods and twins. Having a relationship outside one's caste was forbidden in Yuuzhan Vong society, and disobeying automatically led to sacrifice to the Lover Gods. Yun-Shuno : Main article: Yun-Shuno Yun-Shuno was the Pardoner. She had a thousand eyes and watched over and spoke for the Shamed Ones, who were shunned by every other Yuuzhan Vong deity. She was the only deity the Shamed Ones were allowed to worship Society HistoryCategory:Extermultiverial Races Known Yuuzhan Vong Individuals Category:Horde Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Hegemony Category:Theocracies